Alternate Ending to Zack's Blond Hair
by celrock
Summary: What if at the end of Zack's Blond Hair, when Tommy's fed up by the identity crisis that Zack has created as a result of dying his hair purple, he shaves his head? Read this to find out!


Alternate Ending to Zack's Blond Hair

Summary: What if at the end of Zack's Blond Hair, when Tommy's fed up by the identity crisis that Zack has created as a result of dying his hair purple, he shaves his head? Read this to find out!

Disclaimer: I don't own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. I do however own Zack.

Tommy and Dil had returned home from the park, along with Zack, who would be staying with them for a few days. Dil had been put down for his nap upstairs in his crib, and Tommy and Zack were about to take their nap on two little beds made up for them in the playpen, but not until Tommy took care of something first.

"Well, have a nice nap Tommy." Said Zack.

"We're not taking a nap yet Zack, we've gots to get rid of your purple hair." Demanded Tommy.

"No, never! I like having purple hair. Now nobody calls me corn muffin or toehead or any of those other ridiculous names." Replied Zack.

"But nobody knows who we are. Even the growed ups at the park started calling us somebody. We've gots to fix this, or no one's gonna ever know who we are again. Are you with me?" Tommy asked.

"No, you can go get rid of your purple hairs if you want but I'm keeping mine. Goodnight." Said Zack stubbornly, as he lay down on his little bed, rolled over, turning his back on Tommy, and went to sleep.

Tommy just turned towards the exit of the playpen, a determined look on his face. He knew he had to do something, and he had to do something fast. Then, he got an idea! He recalled seeing his daddy use a tool in the mornings that made a lot of noise that took hair off of his face. Maybe, if he made his hair disappear, they'd know who he was again. So he reached into his shorts pocket, took out his trusty screwdriver, exited the playpen, and put his plan into action.

Making sure nobody was looking, Tommy snuck upstairs to his mommy and daddy's bathroom. He climbed on a foot stool that was next to their sink, and started to pry open the top drawer. Unfortunately, it had one of those child proof locks on it, so using his screwdriver, he stuck it into the drawer, where he used it to pull away at the child proof lock, opened the drawer, and found his daddy's raiser. Excited to find this, he got down off the stool on to the bathroom floor where he started fiddling with the raiser, till he got it turned on. Then, he put it to his head, and away his hair started to disappear to the floor.

While Tommy was putting, operation disappear his hair into action, Stu was coming up the stairs carrying a load of clean towels to put away in the lennon closet, when he overheard the sound of his raiser. He dropped the basket of clean towels on the floor of the hall and ran into the bathroom, where he found Tommy on the floor, the raiser in his hand, and a pile of purple hair all over the floor.

"Tommy no!" Stu shouted, as he snatched the raiser out of Tommy's hand, turned it off, and put it on a high shelf far out of Tommy's reach.

The toddler started to cry, but little did he know what he had done. Stu carried the crying toddler downstairs, and placed him down on his bed in the playpen, where he stopped crying and fell asleep.

Didi overheard the crying and came into the living room to see what happened.

"Oh my goodness, what happened?" Didi asked in a panic.

"This, is what happened." Replied Stu, pointing to the head of his oldest son, who was now bald as a result of shaving his hair off.

Tommy and Zack were asleep, so Stu and Didi tip towed out of the living room, letting them take their nap. Little did they know what was about to come after their nap, when Zack and Dil discovered Tommy with no hair.

An hour later, Dil was awake, so Stu got him out of his crib and placed him into the playpen with Tommy and Zack, forgetting that they were still sleeping. Upon seeing Tommy, Dil screamed in panic.

"Oh no! My brother's going backwards!" Cried Dil, which woke up Zack.

"Huh?" Zack said sleepily, as he sat up, glaring at Dil.

"Look at Tommy! He looks just like he did when I was born. He's going backwards, and soon he'll be my little brother!" Cried Dil.

"What?" Tommy asked sleepily, as he awoke at this point. Zack turned his gaze towards Tommy to see he was now bald.

"Oh my gosh it's true, you are going backwards. Before our nap, you had hairs, and now, they're gone!" Cried Zack.

Before Tommy could reply, Didi came into the living room to find they were all awake.

"Hey everybody, who'd like a snack?" Didi asked, as she scooped up the three toddlers and took them into the kitchen.

"I got a special treat for you Tommy, it's your favorite!" Said Didi, as she put down a bowl in front of Tommy filled with baby food sweet potatoes, baby food oranges, and baby food pineapple.

Zack and Dil were given stars and banana yogurt.

"Oh no, it's true, my brother is going backwards." Said Dil, as he stuffed stars in his mouth.

Tommy was about to reveal that he really wasn't going backwards, but this was one of his all time favorite baby food treats, and he didn't get it much anymore now that he was two, so he ate it. While they were eating their snack, Didi fixed two sippy cups of water and a bottle of milk and Ovaltine, which she was originally intending on giving to Dil, but the toddlers, had other plans. After their snack, they returned to the playpen to find their drinks, at which time Zack picked up the bottle and started feeding it to Tommy.

"Drink up little baby Tommy." Said Zack, as he fed Tommy the bottle, and he took it, on account that he liked the warm milk and Ovaltine, after Zack introduced him to it one time at a sleepover a few months back. The warm milk made Tommy sleepy, causing him to take his second nap for the day, while Dil ran off to fetch a binky.

He returned to the playpen to find Tommy had awakened.

"Here you go baby brother Tommy." Said Dil, sticking the binky into Tommy's mouth. At this point, he was starting to get tired of this game, and never cared much for binkies, so he spit it out, causing the binky to hit Dil on the top of the head.

"Ow!" Cried Dil upon the binky's impact.

"You guys, I'm…" Tommy started to say, before Zack interrupted him.

"Time to put a diapie on you, now hold still Tommy." Said Zack, as he returned to the playpen with one of Tommy's old diapers that wasn't used before he got potty trained, and a bottle of baby powder.

By this time, Tommy had enough of being the little baby, so he got up from his spot on the floor in the playpen, and started running through the entire house, Zack and Dil chasing after him. While chasing after him, diaper powder went everywhere, Zack ran into a shelf where a china statue fell off and broke on the floor, and the chasing continued, until they ended up in the backyard, where Zack accidentally dropped the diaper in the mud, when Tommy toppled over into a huge mud puddle.

"Well, his diapie's full of mud now. Guess that makes my little brother a big baby." Said Dil.

"No Dil, I'm not your little brother, I'm your big brother, and I'm not going backwards!" Snapped Tommy as he brushed a glob of mud out of his face.

"Then why are you bald?" Zack asked.

"Cuz you didn't wanna give up your purple hairs so we would knows who we were again, so I shaved off my hairs so everyone could tell us apart." Replied Tommy angrily.

"Awe, I was looking forward to being a big brother." Said Dil disappointingly.

"Well it's not gonna happen Dil, and now, I've gots to find me some hairs before everybody else thinks I'm going backwards." Said Tommy, as he made his way out of the mud puddle, getting an idea.

"Wait, I've gots an idea." Said Tommy, as he ran into the house, Dil and Zack following him.

"Where are we going Tommy?" Zack asked.

"I know it's around here somewhere." Said Tommy, as he led everybody up to the attic.

"What's around here?" Zack asked.

"Some hair. My grandpa used it one time, and I did too, when Angelica tolded me if I stayed bald, I'd never grow up." Said Tommy, as the three toddlers entered the attic, finding themselves surrounded in a mess of boxes.

"Uh Tommy, I don't see any hairs, just a bunch of boxes." Said Dil.

"Well it's around here somewhere. Everybody split up and start looking." Demanded Tommy, as the three toddlers split up, looking through all of the boxes.

Finally, Zack found it at the bottom of the last box, once the attic was a complete mess of everything that was stored in the boxes.

"It's not purple, it's brown." Said Zack, handing the wig of brown hair to Tommy.

"It'll do for now." Said Tommy, placing the wig of brown hair on his head.

That night however, Zack was given a bath, where the purple dye was washed out of his hair, turning his hair blond again. He missed his purple hair, but wasn't up towards going through that mess again, if it meant it would cause the world to think one of his very best friends was going backwards.

Two weeks later, Tommy's hair started to grow back in, allowing him to discard the wig, making everything, more or less, go back to normal.

The End


End file.
